


The Fuck Before Christmas

by Xenafox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Panties, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafox/pseuds/Xenafox
Summary: Plotless porn of Otabek and Yuri enjoying each other. Really not much to say, just a good, fun fuck.





	The Fuck Before Christmas

"This is stupid. I feel stupid."

"That's a shame, because you look fucking adorable."

The sound Yuri responded with could only be described as a hiss. It was followed by a little shiver which was unsurprising. Clad only in red and white Santa panties and a stupid hat to match, of course the poor tiger was cold. 

Otabek chuckled from his place on the bed where he laid on his back in extra shiny green boxers, purchased because they reminded Yuri of wrapping paper. "Cold, Tiger Claws?" he asked him and laughed a little more. 

"That nickname is dumb," Yuri mumbled, clutching his arms and shivering a little more. "I don't believe you that this Santa Clause shit in the bedroom is big in America."

"It is. Santa lingerie is a whole industry over there." It seemed popular, anyway. Otabek hadn't actually looked into it that deeply. When he found those panties though he just knew he had to put them on Yuri, even just for giggles. 

Yuri glared at him, and didn't move forward. 

Otabek reached out with one hand. "Come on, Yura. It's much warmer down here."

A moment passed where Yuri appeared to deliberate on it some more, but then with a sigh and a roll of his eyes, he finally crawled on the bed, his hair falling forward where the hat didn't trap it. "You're fucking lucky you're so hot," Yuri grouched as he crawled over Otabek. "I'd have punched anyone else for making me do this," he said as he stole a quick kiss from Otabek's lips. 

"You wouldn't have done this for anyone else," Otabek shot back as he brushed Yuri's hair away from his face to return the kiss. "Really-do you want to be upset about the panties or do you want to fuck?"

"Fuck, of course. What kind of question is that?" Yuri kissed his cheek and then down along his jaw, before nipping sharply at his neck. 

"Ah," Otabek flinched. "Well it's not always easy to tell when you want to yell about something or get your ass pounded, can you blame me?" he asked, wrapping one arm around Yuri's upper body and sliding his other hand over Yuri's panty-clad bottom. He squeezed roughly with that large hand. 

Yuri bit him again and harder. He dug his teeth in and drew forth a long moan from Otabek. "Sometimes it's both you know," he growled against his neck. 

"Most of the time," Otabek agreed and squeezed again, raising his hips to grind against Yuri. 

Yuri immediately pressed back, his cock hard against Otabek's. It hadn't taken much, just some necking, but Yuri's dick was always quick to stiffen when they were together. "Your fault, you know," he said as he nibbled his neck. 

"Is it?" Otabek nudged at Yuri's face, urging him to kiss his lips again, holding him there a little longer.

Yuri responded as soon as they broke. "Who wouldn't want to ride your big fat cock?"

Another groan from Otabek and he placed his hands on Yuri's hips, gently motioning to lift him. "Up," he ordered and with his voice so deep, Yuri complied quickly. 

Yuri lifted himself up and crawled further over Otabek, so that his chest hovered over his face. Otabek grabbed his sides and his head rose, his lips meeting Yuri's soft flesh and kissing it eagerly. He loved his taste, it always felt so good to kiss and touch Yuri. Otabek felt he could never grow tired of doing such things, especially as he heard a hitch in Yuri's breath the moment he sucked on one of his perky pink nipples. He loved to run his tonge over each one until it was almost painful for Yuri, until Yuri was begging him to stop. 

At the moment, Yuri held his head in one hand, making cute little sounds with Otabek pressed to his chest. It ws just how Otabek loved it, really. Yuri's own aggressiveness, his refusal to always obey got Otabek going in ways he could never hope to describe. His lips placed sloppy kisses on his chest, his teeth running into his flesh enough to feel the telltale twitches of Yuri's body. 

Yuri moved over him so smoothly and Otabek moaned against his stomach. While Yuri's erection would usually be grazing his chin it was trapped by the panties and Yuri was whimpering. Otabek's hips moved even without something to rub them on. When he would fantasize Yuri long ago he felt like he got hard fast - it was laughable in comparison to when he actually was with Yuri. The weight between his legs was heavy before they even got started most times. 

A few kisses were placed along his stomach, and then he grabbed Yuri's ass with both hands. He wanted to get on with it. 

"Come on, Yura, come on," he moaned as Yuri sort of half sat up, his legs straddling Otabek's chest with the panties barely stretching to cover the bulge, a wet spot evident. "You know what I want next."

"What, my stomach not good enough for you? I don't diet and exercise for you to whine."

"You don't diet and exercise for me to do anything," Otabek replied as he rubbed Yuri's naked thighs. "You do it for skating, so don't even try that guilt trip."

Yuri shrugged. "I do it for you a little." Then he glared down at Otabek suddenly. He managed to look intimidating in his Santa hat. "Speaking of which! You got me into these stupid panties, now you want me to whip out my dick so you can suck it?"

"Pretty much, yea."

"...Fuckin'..." Yuri rolled his eyes, hooked one side of the panties in his thumb, and pulled them down crookedly, awkwardly. It was enough to pull out his cock, long, perfect and thick. It was not as big as Otabek's, but something to brag about in his opinion. The head was red, leaking sticky fluid and Otabek's dick jumped as he wished to taste it.

"C'mon," he uttered breathlessly, and Yuri laughed.

"I fucking swear, that's the same look you give fried dough when it's piled high with powdered sugar. Do you think of me as a dessert, Beka?"

"A bit. More of a feast," Otabek responded, gripping his thighs. "Now for fuck's sake let me blow you!"

Yuri laughed again and moved up, his cock sliding over Otabek's welcoming tongue. Again Otabek's hands were on his ass, kneading eagerly as more of Yuri entered his mouth. When he was halfway inside he closed his lips around him and circled the tip, a pleased sound rumbling from his throat.

"I can't believe you like sucking me so much. Who would have thought," Yuri managed, his cheeks red and his body trembling, "Otabek Altin, eager and aah excellent cocksucker."

Otabek narrowed his eyes and slapped Yuri's ass as he moved his lips up his shaft. It was true he loved to suck on him, though. Years spent dreaming about Yuri's hips grinding mercilessly against his face had left their mark. 

"What, it was a compliment..." But the bite was out of Yuri's voice as he started to slowly rock. Otabek moaned, pleased, and moved his head accordingly. And for a few moments the only sounds heard was the wet slurps of Otabek's mouth and the little gasps of Yuri's. 

Otabek released his grip on one of Yuri's cheek to sneak his hand down to his own erection, which was rock hard and begging for attention. He closed his fist around the shaft, pulled it from his boxers, and started to jerk himself off. It was a small relief, but it helped.

Then, Yuri noticed. His head has tilted back and his eyes focused gradually, before he suddenly looked forward. "You playing with yourself?" he asked.

"Mmmmmph," was Otabek's eloquent answer. 

"The fucking nerve..." Yuri always acted so offended when he did that and suddenly he grabbed Otabek's head in both hands, hard. "You know how I feel about that!" He expressed is displeasure by pushing himself in roughly, cock hitting the back of Otabek's throat.

Otabek gagged around it, having not managed to get that skill down completely. Yuri seemed to love it, holding himself still while Otabek struggled a bit beneath him. When he'd had enough he pulled back, only to start fucking Otabek's mouth in short, rapid thrusts.

He couldn't breath but he didn't give a shit. His hand only moved on his own dick faster as Yuri used his throat, his strong hips burying Otabek's face in his crotch the way he had always dreamed about. Yuri's fingers dug unpleasantly into the side of his head but he couldn't complain, instead his knees bent and he planted his feet flat on the bed as he fucked his fist.

That only served to irritate Yuri more and he pulled Otabek off his dick. "Fucking hell, I thought you wanted to take your time enjoying this," he complained as Otabek coughed and tried to recover his breath. 

"Who, heh...who says I'm not..." Otabek punctuated with a cough, slowing his fist. Yuri shook his head and held out his hand. Otabek sputtered out a laugh and reached under the neighboring pillow on the bed. He handed Yuri the tube of lubricant he'd stuffed under there and out of the way and Yuri snatched it from his hand and moved back just a bit.

Then Yuri, that flexible little bastard, leaned backwards on Otabek as he squirt some of the lube onto his fingers. As much as Otabek wanted to do it himself-

He was treated to quite a show. Yuri leaned back further and jerked the panties aside. There was a bit of a ripping sound that Otabek chose to ignore as Yuri ran his fingers down over his balls, far between his legs, and slipped them inside his own ass. He groaned as he fingered himself with three digits, going slowly as his cock and balls dominated Otabek's view.

"Fuck," was all Otabek could manage as a response at first, before jerking himself slowly then, as if to match Yuri's pace. He had to be careful. With the sight before him and the sounds Yuri was making, he could come.

But Yuri didn't give him the chance. As the heat rose in Otabek's body, Yuri withdrew his fingers and climbed off Otabek's body. He grabbed the boxers and started yanking. When Otabek didn't lift his hips fast enough, Yuri practically screamed at his underwear. "FUCK OFF!"

"Yura..." Otabek snorted and then lifted himself, his legs together for the pure purpose of tearing the shiny garment off his body. Yuri tossed them to the floor and then pushed at his panties, ripping them for sure in the process. Over his shoulder and onto the floor. 

Yuri squeezed more lube and grabbed Otabek's cock, squeezing and working it and letting it slip effortlessly against his palm. When Otabek was about to tell him to get on with it, Yuri was over him again and straddling his hips. 

He started to lower himself down and quickly, taking the base of Otabek's cock as Otabek held his ass cheeks tight and began spreading them. He groaned low as his cock breached Yuri's opening and continued to shove up inside his partner. 

Yuri didn't stop moving until Otabek's huge erection was stuffed inside his tight hole, the stretching and lube only aiding so much. "Try to....fuck....try to jerk yourself...haa....jerk yourself..."

"Give it up," Otabek told him, gripped his hips, and started giving his flushed tiger a ride. He didn't care that Yuri hadn't quite adjusted yet, he just started to thrust, knowing Yuri would go along soon.

And he did. Within a few seconds Yuri was moaning, and loudly. He braced his hands on Otabek's abs as he rose himself up on his cock and moved down when Otabek pushed up. Yuri howled, and did it again, and again. 

Otabek was loud as he swore and repeated Yuri's name, telling him he was amazing, commending the body squeezing him wonderfully tightly and bouncing on top of him. But he was no match for Yuri. "Ooooooh, Beka, FUCK! FUCK, BEKA! GODAMMIT!" he screamed, a constant stream of words and yells as he rode him hard and fast. His eyes were closed, head back and the end of the Santa hat swinging almost comically the whole time. 

And when Otabek finally focused enough to wrap his hand around Yuri, he only jerked his shaft two or three times before the blonde screamed and shot strings of hot come over Otabek's body, the majority of it coating is chest. The whole time his ass had Otabek's cock in vice-like grip even as Yuri struggled to ride him through his orgasm, his body arching and spasming. 

But Otabek wasn't done. When Yuri had emptied himself, Otabek had his hips again and he pulled Yuri down flush against his hips, holding him there as he relentlessly fucked his hole until his climax. "Fuck, Yura!" he yelled as he filled him full of his come, draining his heavy balls of every drop. He thrust deep inside of him, intent on making sure Yuri was full of him. 

And as fast and sudden as it hit - it was gone. Yuri immediately crumpled down on top of him and crashed onto his sticky chest, not caring about the sticky mess now in his hair and on his hat. Otabek took deep breaths as his head spun, gradually grounding himself and starting to settle into the afterglow, slowly realizing the weight that was on him.

Once he had a moment of clarity he sighed and reached for the hat, pulling it off of Yuri's head. "Ugh, crusty." He threw it off the bed. It could be washed, it could be salvaged. "Yura?" 

"Fuck, I love your cock so much," came the tired reply. 

"And the rest of me? How about that," Otabek asked as he pushed Yuri's hair back and brushed against his skin, coaxing the tiger to look up at him. 

Yuri reached up and casually pet Otabek's head. "Yea that's alright."

"Yura!" Otabek laughed at him and then wrapped both arms around him happily. His chest disturbed Yuri slightly as it rumbled with his laughter. "Fuck you, if you weren't so cute you'd be sleeping on the porch for that comment."

"That's not nice to someone who just rode your cock."

"I don't know, I think it's fair if you claim to like my dick more than me," Otabek huffed, hugging him tightly.

Yuri sighed and moved his head to kiss along Otabek's collarbone. "Fine, I do love you, so much. Happy?" 

"Eternally," Otabek responded. He'd never let his tiger go, his feelings even more intense than usual when he was post-climax. "Love you more than anything Yura. Wish you hadn't ripped those panties, though."

"It's not like I'll need them for the rest of the night," Yura muttered between kisses. 

Otabek had to agree.


End file.
